A master's love
by crazyfrog18
Summary: When Dai-Shi kidnaps the masters they manage to keep the eyes from controlling them well only for a moment. Dai-Shi has kidnapped Kayla, Gabby's twin sister the one who everyone swore ran away. Now they have to find a way to save both her and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Master Phant pulled at his restraints that held him to the wall. They were locked around his wrists and ankles. Master Finn and Master Swoop stood similar to his right. They were all exhausted from the energy Dai-Shi had drained from them to fight the power rangers. The here masters looked up when Dai-Shi entered the room. He smiled evilly before talking to one of his Phantom beast generals. After a moment he growled in frustration. He turned to his prisoners.

"So you have found a way to block the crystal eyes?" he said quietly. Walking up closer to them Dai-Shi looked each master in the eye.

"You will undo it." He ordered.

"And why would we do that?" Master Swoop asked turning his head to the sound of his voice. Dai-Shi ignored him and spoke to Phant.

"I hear you have a niece or two…" He said smiling.

Phant pulled at his restraints.

"You stay away from Gabby!" He shouted.

Dai-Shi laughed hard.

"Who said anything about her…I was speaking of someone else." Dai-Shi turned his head to the door where two of his Phantom beasts had dragged a struggling, bound girl into the room. She had long dark hair, pale, tan skin, blue eyes, looked as if she hadn't eaten for weeks, bruises and cuts everywhere, and tears staining her face.

"Do you remember your niece Kayla?" Dai-Shi asked grabbing a handful of hair and pulling back o show her face.

Phant gasped

"Kayla?" He whispered and in that moment of weakness was over taken by the powers of the crystal eyes and he and his friends fell under Dai-Shi's control once again.

"Uncle!" Was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you taking them?" Swoop heard as the three of them were dragged from the room. He struggled like the other before being thrown in a cell. He heard the door close then another. Finn and Phant must be together.

"Can you hear me?" Swoop called when all noise died down.

"Yeah" Finn answered from across the hall.

"Any ideas?"

"Not really…"

Phant sighed hard.

"I thought she…..she just …ran away." He said walking closer to the door. "I never would have thought…."

"We understand Phant…" Swoop said "We….." He was cut of by a soft, muffled sobbing sound.

"Swoop?" Finn questioned.

"Wait…."He called back walking slowly toward the sound. He knelt down in front of the direction and reached out. His hand contacted to flesh. It was cold and damp, the person pulling away from him.

"Kayla?" He whispered. Kayla sniffled a gag keeping her silent. Swoop reach forward and removed the cloth from her mouth. She began to cry harder.

"Please….please get me out of here." She begged pulling at the restraints that held her to the wall.

"Swoop what is it?" Finn called from the other cell.

"It is Kayla…she is in here with me." He called back putting his arms around the girl's shivering form.

"Kayla!" Phant shouted.

"Uncle?" she called softly leaning into Swoop's embrace.

"Kayla?" Phant called again not hearing her response to the first.

"She in shock…" Swoop called over trying to loosen the chains around her wrists.

"Kayla….don't be frightened….we will get you out of here." Phant called softly.

Kayla sobbed

"Uncle…." Her shaking voice reached him.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The doors swung open and food trays slid in the rooms. Only one had come in Swoop and Kayla's cell.

"Do you plan to starve her to death?" Swoop asked angrily holding the sobbing girl closer.

The Phantom beast laughed.

"She can survive longer without food. Anyway she is no importance to us." His voice echoed though the halls as he walked away. Swoop pulled away from Kayla and reached slowly for the tray. His fingers grasped it and he pulled it toward him. Warm liquid spilled onto his hand. Swoop took the spoon in his hand and raised it to Kayla's lips.

"Here….eat." He said putting his arm around her once again.

Kayla looked at him before drinking the broth on the spoon. The warmth ran down her throat causing her to cough. She turned her head away from Swoop as she coughed. Swoop ran a comforting hand up and down her back. She calmed and took deep breaths. Swoop raised another spoonful of broth to her lips. Kayla quickly drank it up.

"How is she Swoop?" Phant asked.

"Terrified" He answered giving the starving girl more soup.


End file.
